It's a Mad Mad Mackerel
It's a Mad Mad Mackerel is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut. Synopsis When Kira gets accepted for an internship on the Funky Fisherman Show, Elsa gets an idea to kidnap Marty the Mackerel for her evil scheme. Meanwhile, Trent and Zeltrax battle for second in command. Plot Kira has just been accepted for an internship on the Funky Fisherman Show. Cassidy is upset that she didn't get the internship. Kira discovers Devin got the other internship, but neither one is too happy with their job. The Funky Fisherman appears to be friendly on his show, but in person is a real jerk. Elsa, Zeltrax and Trent are watching The Funky Fisherman Show''' 'on the screen. Elsa plans to capture Marty the Mackerel and make a monster. Trent scoffs at the idea, saying that's the 'dumbest idea she had yet.' Zeltrax defends her and tells Trent to watch his tongue as Trent, who is itching to fight, tells Zeltrax to make him. Elsa warns both of them to get along as Mesogog isn't pleased, threatening to put them all in the punishment chamber. While Elsa plans to capture Marty the Mackerel for the Geno Randomizer, Zeltrax reminds Trent that he may be Anton Mercer's son, he's still new to Mesogog's team and that he should know his place. But Trent didn't like his place; he wanted to be second-in-command, which is Zeltrax's place and challenges him for it. Elsa and the Tyrannodrones raid the Funky Fisherman set. Kira is ready to morph, but first she must get Devin to leave. When Devin leaves, Kira morphs into the Yellow Ranger, but she doesn't realize this is all being taped. Elsa mistakenly zaps the Funky Fisherman into a TV set and kidnaps Marty the Mackerel. They meet on the beach and the winner gets the title of second-in-command. Trent morphs into the White Ranger to take on Zeltrax. Into the Geno Randomizer, Marty is transformed into Major Mackerel. The Rangers take the TV with the Fisherman to Hayley at the Dino Lab, in hopes that she can help. Major Mackerel uses his lures to kidnap people - including Cassidy and Devin. Major Mackerel proves to be quite a challenge for the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Trent's Drago Morpher overloads. Trent is forced to demorph and fend off Zeltrax's attacks. Back at the Lab, Hayley gives Tommy a device to free the Funky Fisherman from the TV set. Tommy uses the device to deflect Major Mackerel's beam at the TV set. The Funky Fisherman is set free from the TV set. The Rangers are also able to free Mad Mackerel's captives. The Power Rangers blast Major Mackerel with the Z-Rex Blaster. The Thundersaurus Megazord destroys the Geno Randomizer's configuration. Marty the Mackerel is returned to normal and reunited with the Funky Fisherman. The White Ranger finally defeats Zeltrax and claims his place as second-in-command, leaving Zeltrax to be referred as 'number three.' Devin gets the tape of the Yellow Ranger, but before he has a chance to view it, the tape gets wrecked and so Kira's identity is safe... Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Mad Mackerel (voice) *Nigel Godfrey as Funky Fisherman *Charles Pierard as Director Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Parasaurzord *Ankylozord *Brachiozord Notes *From this episode onwards, Trent's voice when morphed as the White Ranger is no longer deepened. This foreshadows his redemption in the following episode. *This is the last episode that Elsa has her original look. *When the rangers take Funky Fisherman inside their base, Kira says that people act so different in real life than on TV. The first time she seen that was with Nikki Valentina from the episode Ocean Alert. * When Mad Mackerel becomes large, he quotes the famous fish line from ''Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: "There's always a bigger fish." See Also (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder